The Gray Ninja
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: a new Ninja has came abord the bounty, but something is up this ninja is a girl and she is sensei wu's granddaughter will cole love her or will he hate her forever. will zane get a the girl what about kai ColeXOC ZaneXOC KaiXOC JAYXNYA LloydeXOC rated m for vilonce, emo cutting, rape and murdder im thinking Zane will get Sammie who knows Yet!
1. Chapter 1 Sammie

Cole's pov

sensei wu told us to watch this stupid girl well this girl was weird she wore this stupid panda hat she work on the computer 24/7 never did any thing but, today was different she didn't get on the computer she had her phone plunged in to music and she was training ? every now and then she stop and breath her mom would come out side yell at her to stop she was pushing her self she would yell " i want to be good to impress grandpa and his students let me finish" her mom would just shake her head and turn away her dad would come out and yell her name "Sammie your pushing your self your going to get sick" she would shake her head and get back to work.

* * *

Jay's pov

she is the coolest person ever she was just like me amazing she is so cool.

* * *

Kai's pov

i thought this girl reined me of someone alot like someone i knew but she is really weird Zane wired.

* * *

Zane's pov

i like her she pretty cool

* * *

Sammie's pov

i wanted to train to get my grandpa's approval so i trained and trained but i thought something or someone was watching me i worked and worked till i couldn't stand up so i collapsed on the punching bag when my eyes open scales was in front off me "shit" i mumbled under my breath "sssh girl don't ssscrem" he said i open my mouth only to be grabbed by him"i sssaid sssh" he told squeezing my throat tight i round hose kicked him and ran. then i saw him

lord Garmadon my grandfather

* * *

Cole's pov

she passed out from working to hard typical, well we turn around for a minute and then here come's general scales chocking her great now we had to save her but then she round house kicked him and took off but she stopped there before her was lord Garmadon "ah now we haft to fight that" i barked she just stood there "Sammie good to see again come on lets go" Lord Garmadon jested "no go die old man" she barked that made him mad he lunged at her only to be cut off by her father "Sammie go call grandpa now hurry" he begged while holding back Lord Garmadon she ran inside " Timmy give her to me she is evil" Lord Garmadon told pushing her father to the ground "never your going to haft to kill me first" he yelled Lord Garmadon just shook her head we shooed have went down there we herd screaming and Kai throwing his hood on so did the others and running. I did the same when we got there her father was... dead Sammie ran out crying and scales right behind her she darted off not even caring dropping a picture jay walked over to it "oh no no no no it can't be no this is bad so bad were going to die oh no..." he worriedly said just staring at that picture as he rambled on "shut up jay let me see" i yelled we walked over looking at the picture are eyes went wide.

* * *

Sammie's pov

i went inside to call my grandfather and his students but when i went in, my mom was bleeding a lot "mom" i whispered no answer i sat on the cold hard floor and shook her still nothing. I was yelling pretty loud mom over and over again till a snaky hand picked me up i screamed kicked him ran out side i saw my dad dead i dropped the picture i always carried running off to find my grandfather Sensei wu scales was right behind me coming fast i ran faster trying to get away i tripped "Lord Garmadon will be sso plesssed" he jestered picking me up and slithered away ,but in the corner of my eye i saw white tornado? i think i blacked out i don't know i herd people talking " we should have took better care of them Sensei is going to kill us" one said in a gruff voice "lets just get her back to the boundy" one almost yelled i just laid there in that persons arms and really went to sleep in tears.

* * *

no one's pov

Kai and them transformed there wepions and flew off back to the bounty when they got there Nia was training and so was Lloyd. Nia was the first to notice the girl past out in Zane's arms crying softly "Nia where is sensei wu" Kai asked taking Sammie from Zane.

"He's in his room" she told looking at Sammy in Kai's arms, Kai walked the hall ways to sensei's room to knock on the door with his foot he answered only to go in to shock to she his granddaughter crying in Kai's hands "ill take her go train with the others" sensei told grabbing Sammie and walking in to leave him wondering about so many things

**SO HOW DO YOU LIKE NO MEAN STUFF FIRST FAN FICTION DON'T WORRY COLE WILL LIKE HER SOON**


	2. Chapter 2 depresed

Sammie's POV

i woke up in a strange room? I would have thought that i would be in a cage in the underworld with Garmadon. My questions went a thousand words a minute till i had to pee like hell so i slipped out of the bed i was in and tried to find a way out listening to the way out of this room i finally found the door it took for ever.

I walked down a hall way till i saw a bathroom "thank you" i told to the air and ran in came out two minutes latter. I walked around reaching into my pocket and got my phone it was only 7am wounder where everyone is probable asleep some where i sighed and walked around wondering where in gods name am I. I noticed that there was an exit out side so i walked out and we were in the sky i knew where i was now. im home on the bounty with Grandfather i walked back in noticed that there was a kitchen so lets cook breakfast for them.

Zane's pov

I noticed the smell of eggs bacon and pancakes, whats going on here? some one was cooking and it smelled really good i sat up quietly getting up and walking out. When i got to the kitchen the smell was strong and good I saw a girl in a Black shirt with tiny shorts on cooking breakfast. humming a little song while cooking "um do you need any help there Sammie" i asked she turned around yelping and grabbing he hand i ran over looking at her she touched the burner " oh my god are you ok" i asked she shook her head " no i think its bleeding" she told grabbing her hand again i grabbed her hand and walked her to the sink putting it under the sink and turned on the cold water she tried to yank her hand away but i wouldn't let her. "stop it hurts stop" she yelled trying to pull it away "no Sammie im trying to fix it" i told her turning the water off and covering up her hand her tears were there and i felt bad for what I did. "Thank you um..." she began "my name is Zane and your welcome" i finished than noticed that Cole, Kai and, Jay were watching great " i got to go Zane" she told everyone's faces were blank "why"jay asked looking at her hand "because i haft to go to school and i haft to get some stuff from home or i will lose it and i cant lose it i need it and i haft to leave right now or i will be late" she told running off " bye Zane see you latter" she yelled all ready gone from the room.

Sammie's pov

I told Zane that i had to leave but i didn't haft to go to school i just wanted to get my stuff before they sell my stuff away and put my parents in the grave i walked forever till i got home it looked sadden dark like no one cared any more i hated it i open the door of my home and it look the same as i left it my mom dead on the floor and my dad dead in the back yard i walked to my room it look like no one was in there i open the door to the black room with white trim posters of all my favorite bands on the wall i didn't care first place i went to was my money all there throwing it in a bag and taking all my clothes and personal stuff i grabbed my guitar on my bed all most spreading a tear putting it into its case i left the room to my parents first place i went was to the money about 5,500 dollars was saved up.

i sighed remembering scales attacking me and the last thing i said to my parents i went to my moms closet and saw her Ninja suit it was a dark purple with gold trim i grabbed it putting it into a bag than i saw my dads old daggers i grabbed those to and walked out locking up the house i whisperer " goodbye mom dad i love you guys" and with that i took off going back to the ship so Grandpa wouldn't worried.  
I walked on to the ship not caring who i ran into walking passed the dinning room where everyone was at eating breakfast " Samantha June Wu where in hell were you" grandpa asked blank faces were in there i walked back in there " i went to school and i berried my parents if you must know" i lied every word he stood up " i don't want you leaving this ship you got that you can leave if you have someone come with you" he told walking off i was with anger my dark side coming out "no" i yelled he turned around "what did you say" he asked a little worried " i said no and i mean it" i yelled no longer in control of my body throwing my stuff on the floor "Samantha it's for your safety" he exclaimed

i didn't listen " i Don't care my Parents are dead i have no one left except you Lloyde and his father and if i stay i will hurt you so im leaving now and you can't stop me OLD MAN" i Barked walking off leaving my stuff on the floor not even wanting to hear what he had to say. i need to think control my anger anything would work.

I just walked off the ship being stupid I know I shouldn't have done it I was just mad I walked around Ninjago city looking at all the shops and family's having fun, laughing and hugging I wanted that back, I wanted my family to be back.

Something in me broke as I ran to orabois to kill him I couldn't take, it I took me at lest an hour to get 5 miles away from it I darted right to it. There were snakes grading i didn't care I saw scales talking to the other snakes I bolted right at him kicking and hitting anything that got in my way.

Zane's pov

I was worried when Sammie left after yelling at sensei wu she was pissed for no reason but, why do I care for her so much. I was deep in thought when Nia ran in scream for sensei wu I told her he was in his room she dashed to his room in seconds sensei was running to the control room with Nia.

I stood up wondering what was going on. I walked to the room and I saw Sammie on the scream yelling and kicking the snakes around she finally got to scales and started throwing punches left and right, my heart sunk when pythor picked her up and threw her in to a wall.

Sammie's pov

I was ticked at him! I could kill him I almost did but a purple snake threw me at a wall he want it to I "I'll kill you" I yelled knowing what I was doing any more, I yelled and screamed words I never said before I nailed him in the eye with a punch, but he got him hands around my thought crushing my lungs and my thought I started to see white dots and than nothing.

Maybe Im dead, but I knew I wasn't. I just wish I was.

**so how do you like it so far I don't own Ninjago characters just my oc Sammie **

**jay:hi people I just wanted to tell you LLOYD has a GIRLFRIEND HAHA **

**llyod: shut up i do not **

**me: so you think **

**Llyod: what?**

**me: nothing **

**sorry I just got bord hope you like us in this story **

**Kai:please comment rate and fav. **


End file.
